User blog:QueenCupcake025/Season 7
The Need For Sleep - Pillow Featherbed has to stay awake for Peanut's circus festival. #That One Little Rip - Jewel Sparkles' dress rips and blames everyone except Tippy and Suzette. But they are the ones who ripped her dress. #Rat-a-Tat-Cat - All the cats in Lalaloopsy Land vibrates non stop. #Sugar, Spice, Nice! - Crumbs and Sprinkle finally meet their cousin: Frosting Nice Cookie. #Salted Covered Lolipops -Lol E. Poppy acts really nice to everyone, But she really is a mean, rude BULLY! #Peppery Peppy - (Prequel) when Peppy gets her new look, no one likes it, so Peppy changes their reputations by Being to nice and friendly to them. #Senpai Is Mine!!! - Ayan O. A. Shi kills everyone who has a crush on Senpai , But Go-Go The Godess brings everyone back to life. #There's an orphan in the closet! -Whispy hides in Dot's closet. #K O. k O. Na!!!! - K O. k O. Na makes Friends with P. P. O. So. #You little Spartypants, You! - Camera SnapShot is the smartest lalaloopsy EVER!!!!! And Bea gets jealous. #Oops, I did it again! - Crumbs keeps on following the recipes wrong and gives up baking, until Peanut and Camera SnapShot has a plan! #I played with your heart - Ace and Peanut flirt and all the other girls and boys are jealous! #got lost in the game - Whistle Kick 'N' Score's soccer team loses EVERY TIME! Untill a mystery is solved. #CLAWDEEN GOLF!! -Club Hole-in-One teaches Clawdeen how to golf. #Something Smells -Scoops Waffle Cone eats a meaty onion sundae and her breath smells, and she thinks all of Lalaloopsy land thinks she's ugly. #Loose it? Gain it? I Pick Option One! - Millie Walk-on-The-Tread Trains Tippy Tumbelina to exersize. #A Rainbow In the sky - April and her little brother, August Sunsplash admire the beautiful colors all around Lalaloopsy Land! #Royal or not, here I come! - Royal T. cheats at hide and seek and her little sister,Bee U. Tiful Stripes has a plan to stop her! #Whisp Of Sis -Whispy Sugar Puff meets her sister, Whimsy Sugar Puff. #2 Blossoms, 2 Bubbles, 1 Buttercup - The Powerpuff girls explore Lalaloopsy Land. #Fall Underground - Dyna Might and Undyne battle to see who's better, Tuffet and Muffet become rivals, and SansandPeanut ARE BEST PUN FRIENDS 4EVER!!!!!!!! #A Teaspoon Of Bittersweet Sugar - Crumbs gets very jealous when Cherry becomes Lalaloopsy Land's baker. #A Sticky Situation - Lalaloopsy Land becomes COVERED with honey and Teddy andX. Pira Mint are the only ones that can get rid of the honey. #A Yawn - Pillow gives up her sleeping habit. #Like A Rolling Stone - Berry gets a new wagon and her sister, Sunny trips and falls in it and the wagon rolls across Lalaloopsy Land , and Berry tries to catch up to save Sunny! #Life Of The Parties 2: Party Pooped - Mari plans too many parties so all the other Lalaloopsies throw a party JUST for her!! #To Evergreen Or NOT To Evergreen - Forest gets new pants and no one reconizes him. #Halloween FUN! - The Lalas celebrate Halloween and have a party! #DO NOT ERASE OR STEAL OR DO ANYTHING WITH THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!!!! #THE END OF SEASON 7!!!!! Category:Blog posts